Chucky's First Thanksgiving
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Thanksgiving is just around the bend for Chucky and his new family, however when he gets the chance of a lifetime of touring with his favorite rock band, (a fictional group called The Wild Things) it looks like he might be missing his first Thanksgiving turkey with his new family, that is until one certain little girl reminds him what the famous holiday is really about.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Barclay had just turned seven years old about a month ago and had recently gotten over being sick. Unfortunately that meant that she had to miss her first Girl Scout camp out of the year, and even though she had been extremely disappointed by it, that day she couldn't wait to get home from school. Not only was tonight her school play, (she was playing Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz) and tomorrow was Thanksgiving, but she had an excellent report card. "Mommy! Chucky! Tiffany! Glen! Look what I got!" she exclaimed excitedly as she busted in through the front door waving her piece of paper in her hand through the air.

"Hmm, I don't know let me guess,.. detention." Chucky said teasingly with a grin. "No, that's you!" she teased back as Chucky laughed. "You got me there." He told her. "Ooh! Burn!" Glen cried. "Shut up!" Chucky cried warningly as he continued to smile at Mary. "So, whatcha got then?" he asked her. "Read it and weep for joy!" she told him as she placed her report card inside his hand. "Holy crap that is good!" he said. "What did she get?" Tiffany asked as she tried to read it over his shoulder.

"Five A's and two B's." he answered. "Told ya!" Mary cried. "Well gee kid, I guess all that studying we did really paid off." Chucky told her as he gave her a high-five. "I couldn't have done it without you Chucky, you're my best friend in the whole world." She told him. "Ah shucks, I know you're just saying it because it's true." He told her proudly. "Oh and what am I chopped liver!?" Tiffany exclaimed placing her hands on her hips. "No, you're just a pain in the ass." Chucky told her.

"Can we play hide the soul now?" Mary asked him. "What!?" Tiffany cried as Chucky laughed. "Relax Tiff it's not what you think it is. We've sort of changed it into a game of hide and seek. Mary runs and hides and then after I find her she tries to run away from me before I catch her." He explained. "Listen kid, you know how much I love playing with you, but I'm sorry I can't right now." He told her. "Why not?" she asked him. "Because The Wild Things are coming to town." He answered. "It seems to me like they already came." Tiffany said referring to him and Mary.

"What are they?" Mary asked him. "They are this killer rock band that actually plays real music instead of the other kind of shit today." He answered. "You mean that they kill people too?" she questioned as Chucky gave a little chuckle. "No, it's just an expression. It means that they're really good. Tiffany knows how much that I idolize them." He explained. "That's not good Chucky, you're not supposed to idolize anyone but Jesus." Mary told him with a shake of her head.

"I know, I didn't mean literally." He said. "Anyway, they have a concert tonight and I can't miss it because they're only playing for one night only." He told her. "But tonight is my school play! And you promised that you'd be there!" she exclaimed. "Listen kid I'm really sorry but you don't understand, I might have a chance to actually sing with them, and if they like me then I could tour with them. Isn't that cool?" he asked her. "No! It isn't! I don't like it one bit!" she exclaimed before she turned around and ran upstairs.

"Mary wait!" Chucky cried as he took a deep breath and sighed before he slowly turned back around to face Tiffany. If looks could kill, Chucky knew that he would already have been dead. "How could you do that!?" she yelled. "This meant a great deal to Mary, and you _promised_ her that you would go!" she snapped. "I know," Chucky said as he sadly hung his head. "I think you should march upstairs right now and apologize to her, she's a very hurt little girl right now." She told him as she pointed towards the stairs.

Well Chucky knew better than to argue with his wife, so he obediently ran upstairs after her. "Mary," he began as he knocked on her bedroom door. "it's Chucky can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her. "Mary? Honey please answer me." He said after a moment's silence. Finally he decided to push the door open and saw that Mary was all curled up on top of her bed and sobbing inside her pillow. Chucky leapt up on top of the bedspread and knelt down in front of her.

"Go away!" Mary yelled as she pushed him away from her. "Listen kid, I realize that you're mad at me and you have every reason in the world to hate me." He told her. "I don't hate you, I love you and I thought that you loved me too." She sobbed. "I do, more than you'll ever know." He told her. "You broke a promise!" she yelled angrily. "I know, and if you want permission to kick my ass then by all means I'm giving it to you, but if you give me a chance I think I have a way to make it up to you." He told her. "How?" she asked him with a sniff.

"Well, remember the place that you told me that you always wanted to go?" Chucky asked her with a grin. "Disneyworld!?" Mary exclaimed as her face suddenly lit up with excitement. "Yep, and thanks to me we have reservations waiting for us during your Christmas vacation." He told her. "That is if you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He said. "Alright, I forgive you Chucky." Mary told him. "Friends?" she questioned. "Until the end." He answered with a warm smile. "Oh and by the way,.." he began.

"Ade due damballa give me the power I BEG OF YOU!" he shouted playfully as he grabbed ahold of her and started tickling her and lifted her shirt before blowing a raspberry on her stomach causing her to burst into a fit of squeals and giggles. "I take it that everything is alright up here then." Tiffany said as she walked into the bedroom. "Tiff, things couldn't be better." He told her as he turned to grin at her. "Chucky's taking me to Disneyworld!" Mary told her excitedly.

"Aww that's great, I sure wish that I could go." Glen said as he walked into the room behind her. "Relax, we're all going to go." Chucky told him. (and there will be a story about it later) "But right now I got to get ready for the concert, and you guys have got to get ready for the play." He said. "I still wish that you could come." Mary said with a pout as she looked at him with her sad puppy dog face. "Cut the lip." Chucky told her as he pushed her lower lip back up. "I'll watch it with you when it comes out on DVD, I promise." He said. "Okay." She agreed sadly.

"Now come on, give me a hug." He told her as she embraced her arms around him tightly. "Goodbye." She said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later, I love you." He told her. "Alright, how much?" she asked him. "Gee I don't know, every time I try to count the numbers just going up like the gas prices." He answered. "Anyway, go knock 'em dead kid." He told her as he hugged her tightly and kissed her again before getting up and walking out of the room.

.. _…._

"I'm home!" Mary cried as she entered the house through the front door with her mother, Glen, and Tiffany beside her. "Chucky!" she called but the house was completely empty and dark. "Tiffany, where's Chucky?" she asked her. That's when suddenly Chucky pulled up into the driveway and honked his horn. "Over here!" he cried as he stuck his head out of the window. "There you are! Where the hell have you been!?" Tiffany yelled angrily as Mary ran excitedly over to him. "Sorry I'm late, how was the show?" he asked.

"It was great, you should have been there. Mary looked absolutely adorable in her little blue Dorothy dress." Tiffany told him. "I can imagine." He said. "How was your concert?" Mary asked him. "Oh it was great! The lead singer of The Wild Things recognized me right away! He loved it when I sung with him and for the next two months I get to tour with him! Isn't that great!?" he exclaimed. "But what about Thanksgiving and Disneyworld?" Mary asked him.

"Oh gee kid, I sort of forgot. But I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about, Tiff makes a great turkey." He told her. "But we're supposed to be a big happy family!" Mary yelled. "First Daddy leaves me, and now you're leaving! I can't stand it anymore! I wish people would just stop disappearing!" she cried before she ran back towards the house. "Oh, no." Chucky said heaving a heavy sigh as he hung his head. "Now I've really done it." He said shamefully.

"I'll go talk to her." Mary's mother said as she began to walk back towards the house. "No Kristen, this is all my fault. I'll go talk to her." Chucky said as he put the car in park and turned off the engine before throwing off his seatbelt and kicking the door open. As he went back upstairs into Mary's room he saw her looking through one of her photo albums. "Hey kid, can we talk?" he asked her as she simply shrugged. Chucky climbed up on top of the bed and sat down next to her dangling his legs off the side of it before turning his head to look over at her.

"Listen, I'll see what I can do about pushing the tour back until after the holidays. How does that sound?" he asked her. "You really don't get it do you." She told him. "This isn't about you missing the turkey dinner or even going back on your promise about Disneyworld. If you go away for two months, who's going to stay here with me and be my friend?" she asked him. "Mary listen to me, no matter how far apart we are we'll always be friends." He told her. "No we won't! Friends don't break promises to each other and miss out on events that are really important to them like their school play. Friends are supposed to be there for each other no matter what.

Even if one of them is a killer doll and the reason that your father isn't alive anymore." She said somberly. "Mary, don't give me that. You know that you aren't still mad at me about that." He told her. "I know, but my point is that before you met me you were all alone without any friends or family at all, and I just wish that you would learn to appreciate us more." She said. "I do." He told her. "Then why does it seem like you're never around anymore!?" she yelled. "Because I_ I_ I'm an asshole alright!?" he yelled back at her as she giggled a little bit and he grinned at her and chuckled a little bit.

"Oh Mary, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little bit carried away." He said as he looked down at the carpet and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes I forget that Thanksgiving just isn't about eating turkey mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie, even though all that stuff is to die for. It's about being thankful for what you got and not taking it for granite. Thank you for reminding me about how lucky I am." He said. "Does that mean that you'll be here for dinner tomorrow night and the trip is still on?" she asked him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her. "I love you Chucky." She told him. "I love you too kid." He told her as he placed an arm around her and the two of them continued looking at Mary's old family pictures together.

… _._

"Dinner is served!" Tiffany exclaimed as she took out a delicious hot turkey out of the oven and set the pan out on the table. "Great, I'm starved!" Chucky cried licking his lips as he held out his silverware out on top of his placemat. "I look ridiculous but I'm starved!" he exclaimed referring to the fact that he and Tiffany were dressed up like little pilgrims. "Uh, uh, uh, we still need to say grace." Tiffany told him shaking her head. "Right, sorry, I forgot." He said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head while everyone else did as well and took ahold of each other's hands.

"Mary, would you like to do the honors?" her mother asked her. "Sure!" she agreed. "Dear Lord, thank you for this chance to come together to enjoy this meal that you have provided for us. And thank you for this chance to be together as a family, and last but certainly not least thank you for my friends; Tiffany, Glen, and my best friend in the entire world; Chucky." She said. "Amen." She finished. "Amen!" everyone else echoed as they dropped their hands and opened their eyes. "Chucky, would you like to do the honors of carving the turkey?" Mary's mother asked him. "Kristen, it would be my pleasure." He told her before he took a sip of wine and let out a humongous loud belch. Everyone else burst into laughter, even Mary's mother. "Now that, is something to be thankful for." He said.

 **Hello everyone this is Chucky here, and I hope you enjoyed my first family Thanksgiving adventure, and I hope yours is fantastic as well. Keep an eye out for my next adventure that revolves around our trip to Disneyworld and our first Christmas adventure. I'll be dying to have you! *laughs mischievously***

 **_ Chucky**


	2. Special Annoucement

**And Now It's Time For A Very Special Announcement; Closer to the Thanksgiving Holiday There Will Be A Crossover Thanksgiving Story Featuring My Chucky Characters and Naruto Characters. So Stay Tuned (for all you Chucky and Naruto fans out there) For Naruto's Very First Thanksgiving as The Ray Family Teaches Him and His Family And Friends About It As Mary Goes On Tour In Tokyo.**


End file.
